


Bathtub time

by Propella



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bathtubs, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 07:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4995841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Propella/pseuds/Propella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek take a bath together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bathtub time

"Honey, I'm home” ,Stiles calls out after he locked the door behind him. He grins to himself while he puts his keyes down on the dresser beside the door and wiggles out of his jacket. The dresser is one of the few pieces of furniture they already have. Well one of the bathrooms is done and they have a kitchen and a bed, but that's it.

When he notices that he didn't get an answer and all the lights are off he walks further into their apartment, heading to their bedroom. Even in the relative darkness he can see that the walls are not white anymore, three of them a beigy color and the one leading to the kitchen darker, Stiles guesses some kind of off-grey. „Dude are you napping ? You know you shouldn't do that this late, or you'll never be able to go to sleep before 2 am“, he calls out softly. But when he turns around the corner he sees that the door from the bathroom down the hall is ajar and there is a soft light shining out in the hallway.

When he pushes the door to the bathroom open and steps inside he is met with a sight he will probaby never forget. Derek is lying in the bathtub, his head fallen back against the light grey tiles with his eyes closed. Stiles let out a sigh when he sees him like that peaceful and calm, not even a little turmoil under the smooth surface of the foamy water. His hair is wet and his skin is glistering in the dimmed light of the overhead lamp. His tanned arms resting on the edge of the tub are in stark contrast to the clean white ceramic. Stiles can't supress another sigh after he took Derek in, he wants to kiss him.

Stiles steps close to the bathtub a soft "Hi“ on his lips and bends forward to press a light kiss against Derek's lips. Derek opens one of his eyes for a second to look at him and rasps a low "Hey“ testament to him not speaking for a long time, "you're late“.

Stiles grimaces at that, "Yeah... sorry about that. Scott waited for me after work, he needed help with“, he coughs a little, “something.“ Derek lifts one of his eyebrows at that and opens both of his eyes in time to see Stiles scratch the back of his head. Knowing that means Stiles doesn't really want to talk about it, Derek decides to change the subject. If he wants to tell him what's going on he will eventually and if not Derek doesn't need to try nagging him about it.

"The water is still hot.“, he states.

"Ohh was that an invitaion?“, Stiles is openly leering now, his arms folded in front of his chest. Derek smiles a little, simply pushes his legs up so his knees breach the surface of the water. Sitting up a little straighter, his pecks are now resting directly above the water.He watches Stiles, how he is tracking every small move that he makes, his mouth slowly falling open, his tongue flicking out to wet his lips.

"Oh you...", Stiles splutters when his eyes travel up to Derek's face again und finds him smirking, The rest of his sentence is muffeld because Stiles is pulling his sweater off over his head. He throws it aside and the piece hasn't even touched the floor yet when his pants and boxers are already pushed down to his calves. Derek has to snort a little, watching Stiles hop around in his attempt to lose his jeans completely and pulling off his socks simultaneousley. "Cut it out“ Stiles huffs, finally stepping up to the tub and lifting his foot to step in.

At his first contact with the water he has to surpress his moan "Oh fuck, this has the perfect temprature“ he sinks deeper into the water his eyes closed in contet. The arousal he felt only seconds before is replaced by the deep feeling of satisfaction he always gets when he is with Derek. He is quite for a few minutes, enjoying the warm water all the way up to his collar bones, his legs streched out so his feet lay on both sides of Derek's hips, their only points of contact being his toes where they rest against Dereks sides.

When he opens his eyes again Derek is looking at him, a soft and tender expression on his face. And he doesn't say anything just bows his head a little, huffing out a little laugh and keeps smiling.

He looks up when Stiles pokes his side with is big toe. He's got a self-deprecating look on his face, his eyes narrowed. "I should've called to tell you that I'm gonna be late, but-“, he is stopped by Derek's hand closing around his right calf. He squeezes it a little, "It's fine, I didn't freak out. The town is peaceful. Besides you're never on time.“ A few years back Derek would freak if anybody was late to an agreed time. But a lot has changed.

"Still. I should let you know when I'm home late. I mean we live together now. That's different from only being a couple.“ he is quite for a few beats, "So … what did you do today?“

"Well“, Derek looks down on the water, but he can't really see anything because of the foam. Despite that he finds Stiles other leg and starts stoking up and down Stiles legs who groans lightly at the touch and sinks deeper into the water "I finished the living room and the two other rooms. The color is great, depending on the light it has like different undertones. It looks nice I think. I thought we could look for the living room furniture on Saturday, if you want. Oh and Kira came by in the morning.“

"Oh yeah we can do that. It would be nice to have a couch and stuff. How's Kira doing ?“ Their conversation dabbles along a little bit after that. They talk about Stiles workday, their plans for the apartment and the dinner on Sunday at the Sheriffs'.

"We should get out. The water is getting cold“, Derek says after roughly half an hour. They drain the water of the bathtub, wash the rest of the foam away and dry themselves off.

Later, when they are lying down in their bad Stiles says, "We should do that again sometime.“ "Yeah that would be nice“, Derek pulls Stiles close, bringing his arm to rest on Stiles hip, while Stiles slips his leg between Derek's and puts his head down on his chest, one of his hands traces small circles on his stomach.

"You never told me you liked bathing .“ Derek chuckles at that, "Well I didn't like it for a long time.“ Stiles props himself up on Derek's chest then, expecting him to elaborate. Derek lifts his hand to Stiles face to smooth out the wrinkle between his eyebrows that he got there at Derek's statement. "When I was younger we used to always bath together. Like Laura, Cora and me and then later the little ones. It was always a family thing. Something we did for comfort and closeness. I got some of my best memories in the bathtub at our house “, he continues to stroke over Stiles eyebrow, distracting himself with the feeling of his cheek under his hand, "And after... well after I couldn't do it anymore and I know it's kind of stupid because it's such a small thing, but I was never really comfortable with it. Only when we thought about moving in together and then got the apartment, I felt like I could maybe enjoy that again. With you. In our home “

Stiles doesn't say anything, just leans up to him and kisses him softly. And Derek has to swallow hard because this is exactly what he needed comfort, closeness. Family.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first thing I have ever written.  
> Maybe someone could enjoy this a little.  
> Come [tumbling](http://unsuccessfulstudent.tumblr.com/) with me


End file.
